Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image pickup apparatus and an image pickup system.
Description of the Related Art
In a case of observing a sample having a width (area) of certain degree, a method in which, upon observing the overall sample initially, a site to be observed in detail is identified, and thereafter, the site to be observed in detail is magnified and observed, has been adopted heretofore. When it is possible to photograph the overall sample, a part of an image captured can be magnified digitally, and the magnified image can be displayed. Digital magnification of an image is called as digital zooming.
As an optical system that is capable of capturing an object to be measured having a large area, a lens for photometry described in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open Publication No. 2003-195166 is available.